To determine whether corticotropin releasing hormone challenge results in greater and more sustained increase in serum adrenocorticotropic hormone and cortisol in cocaine dependent subjects relative to healthy controls. In addition, it will be determined whether hippocampal volume is smaller in cocaine dependent subjects.